Wrong Shoes
by rockstar199315
Summary: Hannah Montana goes to school instead of Miley, is her secret blown?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – the programme's not mine but the storyline is

Chapter 1

Another day at school. Yay! That was sarcasm. Only today is worse! We have to dress up as someone famous. Who the hell do I dress up as?

My cell rings – it's Lily.

"Hi, have you decided who you're going as yet?" asks Lily.

"No, Lily what am I going to do?" I say, worried. If I turn up as myself, Amber and Ashley will have a great day.

"I was thinking you could go as Hannah," Lily suggests.

"What! Are you crazy?" I yell - I can't go as Hannah.

"Why not, people will know it's you," replies Lily.

"Ur, because I'll look exactly like Hannah Montana," I say pointing out the obvious.

"So, most people will look like other people, I really think you should do it," lily encourages.

"You really think so?" I'm really uncertain about this.

"Yes," she confirms. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow." Then she hangs up.

Should I do this? I mean it's crazy, but I trust Lily with my life so I'll do it. (Yawn) this stress is really tiring.

I'm in the kitchen munching on a cookie – homemade by dad of course. I heard a strange sound coming form the back door; I looked up and saw Jackson. He has strapped a wheelbarrow to his waist and has got two sticks. He's using it as a drum?

"Jackson? What are you doing?" I ask curiously.

"I'm going to be a … famous drumist," he says enthusiastically.

"Well, good luck with that," I say trying hard not to laugh. "By the way it's drummer."

Jackson shrugs and waddles off, walking past his dad.

"What the hell is that boy up to now?" Robby Ray asks.

"Being a drumist," I answer, fetching my magazine from the table to go to my room.

"A what?"

"I know, he can't even say it right" and then I walk to my room, past Jackson who was…Ur, what is he doing? I go to my room and collapse on my bed, dreading the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I open my eyes it is the morning. Wow, I must be really stressed. The problem is I worry about the slightest things – unlike Lily who just breezes through here problems. But she's always there to help me through mine. She's always right – most of the time!

I go to mine Hannah wardrobe, it's a walk in one. I love it, especially the hanging rack that revolves slowly. I love spending ages choosing my Hannah outfit…

…da da! I'm wearing my bright pink leggings, with the light pink sparkly top and a dark pink jacket and my white boots. I've even got a plait in my blonde hair! I strut down to the kitchen, where Jackson and dad are, making breakfast.

"And you call me weird" Jackson notes.

"Miley, what are you doing?" dad asks, confused.

"It's dressing up day at school and I'm dressing up as Hannah Montana" I confirm, like it's no biggie.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea?" dad says.

"No," I dismiss him, and then turn to Jackson. "Who are you going as?" I add.

"Myself" Jackson replies with pea-nut butter dripping from his chin.

"Why? Couldn't you find anyone to dress as" I laugh, smugly.

"Yes," he says exasperated.

"Well better hurry up and change then"

"I have"

"But your going as yourself"

"I know"

"You have to go as someone famous – you're not famous"

"I will be…when I beat the world record of eating Forero Roche's. I need to beat six."

Oh my god what a weirdo! "Ok" I say. Best to keep it simple and sweet – there's no point arguing with him. He won't give up his ideas until they fail.

"Dad? I'm taking the limo," I shout back.

"Ok honey" he replies.

Lucky he said ok, because it's already outside waiting for me.

I hear my phone beep – I got a text message… it's Lily. She asked if I could take her to school.

"Hey! Thanks for picking me up." Lily quips.

"That's ok" I answer.

Lily's place isn't far from school; we'll be there in about five minutes.

When we eventually get to get to the school gates, everyone is staring at the limo. Oh on, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea, even worse, Lily agrees. But we can't back out now because there's a long tail of cars behind us. The only way is forward. When I get out, everything happens so fast…

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everyone screams and runs towards me, Lily grabs me and we leg it towards the school. Literally every kid in the school is chasing us. We come to an empty classroom and rush inside. I reckon we have about five seconds to think of a plan. Luckily, Lily thinks ahead of me and locks the door. There's a blind over the window so no one can see in. but we can't see out. However we don't need to see out to know that there are hundreds of people outside this door, trying to get in! What do we do?

Me and Lily go through all the possibilities. This is what Lily comes up with:

jump out of the window

call my dad for help

get out by digging with a spoon

get clothes to make a rope and climb out of window

Jumping out the window is not a possibility because we're on the second floor; I'm not jumping that far. I could call for help but my phone is in the limo! Why did Lily put that: "get out by digging with a spoon"? I have got a lot of clothes on and Lily too.

I edge over to the window. On my tip toes… yep, there's no way of getting out, we're like surrounded.

"Ok, we're officially stuck," I notify Lily.

"Well we could try getting out with a spoon, that idea seems more likely than the others," Lily offers.

"Not really – have you got a spoon?"

"Ur…maybe – ok I have. His name is Joe." Lily squeaks

"You've named a spoon?" Lily is so unbelievable!

"I'll start digging then," said Lily with her white plastic spoon.

Arghh! This is so infuriating.

Author's note:

What will Miley/Hannah do? I'm open to any ideas.


End file.
